sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Miss Covet-Hiss (Escapades)
Kindergarten Catacombs (Escapades) Bromine: We’ll just leave you four alone. Pearl, Sun, Moon, and Opal. Let’s go. I feel as if there are other gems here. A platform came down from above the room. Bromine and the others she called stepped on it and they were lifted up back outside. Aquamarine: Violane, Almandine, get outside. Go through the way we came from. Violane: What?! Almandine: No! We’re gonna help you. Aquamarine: No you are not. You both need to go help out Kahurangi and Pyrochlore. Almandine: They’ve got Ane’la. Aquamarine: No they don’t. Just trust me. Violane: We have no idea who she is. Or how powerful. Let us help. Aquamarine: Would you two stop fighting me on this! Violane: What is wrong with you, why can’t we help?! Almandine: Violane, let’s go. Violane: What? Almandine: Let’s go! Violane: You’re kidding me Almandine ran for the outside exit. Violane: You can’t be supporting this behavior. Violane just looked at Aquamarine. Violane: You better know what you’re doing. Aquamarine watched as Violane left the room. Aquamarine: Finally. Aqua turned back around and saw that the gem who had Razoumofskyn’s gem was out of his sight. A voice could be heard. Aqua couldn’t determine where the voice was coming from. ???: Sasar ee? Badle olac babylon eth dermasto dermathatasco terlasco eath? The gem spoke in the ancient gem language. Translation: What’s this? What brings a human of flesh and blood to this place? Aquamarine: I came to pick up a friend. He’s missed too many of my calls. ???: Halaracleer? Ooerm, coronzon. Oolah, criplocronz zaquasla creedem. Translation: A friend? Ah, the gem. Alas, he has since been devoured. ???: Tilgroth revs athmackc engefa. Zecscafras. On oond ook cleaf. Translation: Such an exquisite soul. So fresh. Such a delicacy. ???: Babylona, pacna nii saw. Ninibon laste fanz nocf presar. Translation: Remove yourself, human. You trespass on a big project. ???: Nocvehuran galven pruyres lasfon fee. Translation: Too bad there is no escaping the control room. The entrance door was slammed shut. Red lasers went horizontally across the door. Aquamarine: Pdee Barma. A huge pair of arms formed and the hands were in a fist. The arms followed every motion that Aquamarine did. He motioned the arms and broke the door down, disabling the lasers. He then went on breaking the controls of the control room. The arms began forming the rest of a body. Ane’la Andara was formed. Aquamarine: Are you still going to forgive me my trespasses now? What are you going to do now without your precious controls? ???: Aer zirconuf hees roomba corzonzon sfs! Translation: I see you are instead a rebellious gem instead! ???: Casar nuf baboin era Andara Auterkai! Translation: And I see you are pact is with Ane’la Andara! ???: Neek mahamid lust Andara Auterkai! Translation: At last we meet, Ane’la Andara! ???: Notma cofspa zirgon oof zergonma ooff zermalf! Translation: Not even passing millennia has quenched my hatred for you! Aquamarine: Good thing the three of us gems can enjoy a good fight! The gem came down from above landing in front of Aquamarine. She walked towards him and then started doing a dance as she spoke. ???: Andara Auterkai, or corfs nook corsaigi orsleea. Translation: Ane’la Andara, how i’ve been longing for this day. ???: Nam ortorn jeelasa camadon! Translation: Today shall be the final day of your existence! Aquamarine looked up at Ane’la who was standing with his arms crossed. He then started disappearing. Aquamarine: I don’t know what you did to piss her off. But whatever it was, nice. Aquamarine summoned his arrows. Before he even had a bow ready to fire, the gem was attacking him with long nails that were razor sharp. Aqua used his bow to block some of the attacks but not all. She managed to break the arrow. Aquamarine: What the? OW! He had been scratched. Her attacks were very fast. Aqua didn’t have much time to attack. All he could he do was evade by flipping backward. She managed to scratch him. She taunted him. She then hissed. Aquamarine: Did you just hiss at me? A scaly tail came out her back and slammed into the ground. Two snake creatures resembling Vipers began to chase after Aquamarine. Aquamarine: Oh you have got to be kidding me! He summoned his bow and arrow and shot freeze on impact arrows and froze both of the snakes. He charged two more arrows and shot them both at the frozen snakes, causing them to explode on impact. ???: Sleeor! Aqua didn’t have time to process what had happened. He remembered seeing her charge at him in the air, spiraling, with her nails pointed at him. He was on the ground. All he could see was the gem above his head, laughing. Fangs appeared. He saw red smoke coming out of them. Next thing he knew was that he was bitten. He screamed and tried to break free. His body became lighter until it was a pure white. The only remaining color was from his gem. His body then evaporated into a red smoke and all that was left was his gem. His gem was picked up by the laughing gem. Almandine: We’re too late! Violane: I knew that we couldn’t leave him alone! The gem turned around and faced them. She placed Aqua’s gem next to Razoumofskyn’s on her arm. Pyrochlore: Who is that?! Ane’la: Ligure… She was called Miss Cove-Hiss because of how she’s a snake and how she always gets what she yearns for. Violane, Almandine take care of her. The two looked at each other. Very worried. Almandine: I don’t know if I wanna go against her. Violane: Yeah, She seems pretty powerful. Ane’la: Fuse. They both had surprised expressions. Almandine: Ah nah man. That’s not gonna happen. Violane: We haven’t gotten along at all today. Ane’la: Fine, just remember that Aquamarine’s life on the line. They both sighed. Violane: Fine. They looked over at Ligure. She was just looking. At them. Her nails suddenly grew longer and her fangs longer as well. Ligure: Mendale minne meer. Translation: You’re all going to die! Violane and Almandine locked hands and fused. The fusion stood tall with four eyes and arms. Pyrochlore awed at the gem. Pyrochlore: What gem is that? Ane’la: Rhodolite. Ligure has no idea what she’s in for. Rhodolite summoned Almandine’s blades. Violane’s super speed had the fusion propelling at Ligure before she could react. She was sliced in half and sent to her gem. Aquamarine and Razoumofskyn’s gem lay on the ground. Pyrochlore: Wow! Ane’la: I’m a great teacher, aren’t I? Pyrochlore: You taught them that? Ane’la: Yep. They were terrible as a fusion before I helped them. Rhodolite picked up the three gems and turned to Ane’la. Ane’la: Bubble Ligure. Carry the other two home. ~End~ Kindergarten Catacombs (Escapades) Category:A to Z Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Escapades Episodes Category:Tol Canon